


Suteji to choshu

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Per un secondo pensò di fermare Ohno, di dirgli che avevano pubblico.Poi ci ripensò, perché non aveva voglia di smettere, perché voleva andare fino in fondo, e perché in effetti doveva ammettere di trovare alquanto eccitante il fatto che Ryo fosse lì, inerme, a guardarli.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	Suteji to choshu

**_ Suteji to Choshu _ **

**__ **

Avevano finito le riprese da poco.

Nino era distrutto.

Avevano impiegato ore per girare le scene del ristorante, e lui si sentiva stordito, sentiva ancora nella testa il rumore del ciac, la voce del regista... ogni singolo suono, sembrava dargli fastidio.

Fissò l’ora, stiracchiandosi: l’una del mattino.

Mentre cominciava a pregustarsi l’immagine di se stesso a letto, a godersi una meritata notte di sonno, vide la porta alle sue spalle aprirsi.

“Buonasera” la voce di Ohno calma e, in quel momento, particolarmente suadente, gli fece dimenticare all’improvviso l’idiosincrasia per i rumori che aveva sviluppato nelle ultime ore.

“Che cosa ci fai tu qui?” gli aveva chiesto, con un sorriso stanco, mentre l’altro gli andava alle spalle e lo circondava con le braccia.

“Ti sono venuto a prendere. Ricordavo che avresti finito tardi le riprese, e visto che io non avevo niente da fare ed ero ancora sveglio ho preferito venirti a prendere anziché farti tornare a casa da solo” Nino continuò a sorridere, stavolta senza nascondere una certa malizia sul volto.

“Oh... e presumo che questo slancio di gentilezza meriti una ricompensa, giusto?” Ohno ridacchiò, affatto imbarazzato.

“Non è una ricompensa per la mia gentilezza. È il naturale fluire degli eventi” gli aveva detto alzando il sopracciglio, e cominciando a far scorrere le sue mani lungo il petto dell’altro, fino a trovare l’orlo della maglietta, cercando il contatto con la pelle nuda.

Nino chiuse gli occhi, come in estasi.

Poteva essere stanco, poteva essere di malumore, poteva essere sul punto di crollare a terra svenuto... ma tutto spariva sotto le mani di Ohno. Si ritrovava come in un universo parallelo, dove le uniche cose che esistevano erano quelle mani e i suoi gemiti, che andavano intensificandosi di pari passo con la foga che il più grande metteva nelle sue carezze.

Improvvisamente, il contatto con la sua pelle s’interruppe, giusto per il tempo che Ohno impiegò a voltare la sedia girevole nella sua direzione e a liberare velocemente il più piccolo dalla maglietta, lasciandolo a petto nudo.

Si concesse una frazione di secondo per osservare il corpo del fidanzato, come se in realtà non lo conoscesse a memoria, poi si avventò con la bocca su uno dei capezzoli, mentre con la mano si divertiva a torturare l’altro.

Nino era in estasi.

Non aveva chiara percezione di quanto stava accadendo. Sapeva solo che su di lui c’erano la bocca di Ohno e le sue mani, sapeva che quella lingua e l’ombra di quei denti si divertivano a farlo impazzire, sapeva che i pantaloni e i boxer si erano improvvisamente fatti _troppo_ stretti.

Era una sensazione alla quale era abituato, ma Ohno era in grado di renderla sempre nuova, come se non l’avesse mai provata prima, come se ogni volta che se lo portava a letto fosse in grado di _annullargli_ il cervello, la memoria, le emozioni.

C’erano solo l’aspettativa e il sesso.

Ohno alzò lo sguardo, ghignando mentre la bocca era ancora occupata sul petto dell’altro. La sua lingua cominciò a disegnare una linea irregolare, che dai capezzoli di Nino passava al suo ombelico, passava al suo inguine, leggermente esposto dai pantaloni troppo bassi, fino a quando il più piccolo non si lasciò andare ad un gemito misto di goduria ed esasperazione.

“Che cosa c’è?” gli chiese Ohno, fingendo un’innocenza che in quel contesto era quasi paradossale.

“Sta zitto e muoviti” sibilò Nino, muovendo i fianchi come se non riuscisse a farne a meno, cercando sempre più contatto con il corpo dell’altro.

Lentamente, Ohno tirò giù la zip dei pantaloni.

Lentamente, li abbassò.

Lentamente, fece passare la mano nell’orlo dei boxer.

Lentamente, li tolse.

Nino era arrivato al limite.

Non appena la sua erezione fu libera, si concesse un gemito strozzato, prima di rendersi conto che non avrebbe sopportato che Ohno continuasse a quel ritmo estenuante. Non senza che lui impazzisse, il che era probabilmente quello che il più grande voleva.

Fece presa sui capelli scuri dell’altro, facendo forza sulla sua testa e spingendola avanti, fino a che non ebbe avvolto con la bocca più di metà della sua erezione.

Il giusto per non farlo soffocare.

Il giusto perché lui non andasse fuori di testa. Il sollievo che gli serviva.

Si lasciò andare ad un grugnito di pura soddisfazione, mentre Ohno alzava gli occhi, corrucciato. Probabilmente aveva apprezzato poco il gesto di Nino, ma non si lamentò. Si ritrasse leggermente, cominciando a percorrere con la lingua le vene intorno alla sua erezione, una per una, com’era solito fare. Come se fosse un gioco.

I gemiti di Nino si facevano sempre più alti, sempre più incontrollabili. Ohno sapeva quello che stava facendo, lo sapeva fin troppo bene. E se da un lato Nino _amava_ il modo in cui il più grande era in grado di farlo sentire, dall’altra parte odiava quella totale mancanza di controllo che provava ogni qualvolta la bocca dell’altro era su di lui, ogni volta che vedeva quel sorrisetto di autocompiacimento sul suo volto, ogni volta che cominciava quasi ad urlare, perché non era in grado di trattenersi.

Accadde contemporaneamente: Ohno succhiò con particolare intensità, Nino venne nella sua bocca e, quando si fu ripreso, aprì gli occhi e guardò quasi per caso in direzione della porta.

Quello che vide, fu il profilo di Ryo, seminascosto nell’ombra del corridoio.

Ma riuscì chiaramente a vedere i suoi occhi, spalancati, quasi increduli, eppure in un certo qual modo... affascinati, avrebbe detto.

Per un secondo pensò di fermare Ohno, di dirgli che avevano pubblico.

Poi ci ripensò, perché non aveva voglia di smettere, perché voleva andare fino in fondo, e perché in effetti doveva ammettere di trovare alquanto eccitante il fatto che Ryo fosse lì, inerme, a guardarli.

Tirò Ohno su per le spalle e lo baciò violentemente, eccitandosi ancora di più nel sentire il proprio sapore nella bocca dell’altro.

“Pensavo fossi stanco” gli disse quello, con un mezzo sorriso. Nino scosse le spalle, mentre cercava di forzarsi a non guardare in direzione della porta.

“Lo ero, difatti. Sei tu a sortire quest’effetto su di me” mormorò, cercando di suonare ancora più malizioso di quanto non lo sarebbe stato di solito.

Sentiva lo sguardo di Ryo addosso, sentiva i suoi occhi che non riuscivano a staccarsi dallo spettacolo che si stava consumando davanti a lui.

Uno spettacolo che avrebbe portato a termine, costasse quel che costasse.

“The show must go on” mormorò ad Ohno, il quale lo fissò confuso, ma non si soffermò più di tanto sul significato di quelle parole.

C’era altro che gli premeva fare in quel momento, piuttosto che stare dietro alle frasi criptiche del fidanzato.

Ripresero a baciarsi, mentre Nino si alzava dalla sedia e andava a sedersi sul tavolo alle proprie spalle, e le mani di Ohno riprendevano ad avventurarsi verso il basso, fino a giungere all’apertura del più piccolo, stuzzicandola un po’ prima di inserirvi con facilità un dito.

Nino trasalì, facendo aderire maggiormente il proprio corpo a quello dell’altro, alla ricerca di un contatto sempre maggiore.

Mentre il più grande muoveva il dito sempre più velocemente e ne aggiungeva un secondo, Nino si chinò in avanti, con la bocca all’altezza del suo orecchio.

“Perché io sono nudo e tu sei completamente vestito, Satoshi?” mormorò, con la voce strascicata, affannata.

Ohno sorrise, aumentando la velocità delle proprie dita nel corpo dell’altro.

“Perché così è più divertente, Kazu” rispose, con semplicità, mentre le dita diventavano tre e Nino perdeva completamente il controllo sul suo respiro, sui suoi gemiti, sui suoi fianchi che continuavano ad andare incontro alla mano dentro di lui, come in un riflesso condizionato.

A quel punto Ohno riprese in mano la sua erezione, tornata dura, e lo guardò dritto negli occhi prima di sfilare le dita, sorridendo per il gemito strozzato a cui si lasciò andare l’altro.

“Mi dispiace, non volevo traumatizzarti” lo prese in giro, continuando a muovere la mano su di lui. Nino gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco e lo prese per la nuca.

“Non hai mai parlato così tanto, dovevi cominciare proprio oggi stupido vecchio?” sibilò, facendo scendere le mani fino a raggiungere i bottoni dei pantaloni dell’altro, cominciando a toglierli.

Una volta che l’erezione dell’altro fu libera, lo guardò con aria di sfida.

“E adesso fa il tuo dovere, grazie” gli disse, con tono quasi tirannico.

“Gomen-ne, non abbiamo lubrificante. Pensi di poterlo sopportare?” lo prese nuovamente in giro, mentre l’altro si stringeva maggiormente a lui.

“Sono certo di poterlo sopportare. Muoviti.” ribatté, cercando di affrettarlo.

“Non posso nemmeno spogliarmi come si deve?”

“Ti è piaciuto giocare, prima? Adesso non aspetto più” questa volta il suo tono era più basso, meno autoritario, quasi suadente.

Non aveva dimenticato il suo pubblico, da bravo attore qual era.

Nishikido era ancora alla porta, sempre con gli occhi puntati su di loro, sempre incapace di muoversi.

Come Nino, anche lui aspettava che Ohno facesse la sua mossa.

E quest’ultimo, stanco di farsi pregare, non si fece attendere.

Penetrò Nino con una spinta secca, mozzandogli il respiro, rendendolo incapace di emettere qualsivoglia suono.

Rimasero immobili per qualche secondo, il tempo per il più piccolo di abituarsi all’intrusione, dopodiché Ohno iniziò a spingere dentro di lui, a ritmo sostenuto.

Nino si teneva con una mano al tavolo, mentre con l’altra stringeva i capelli dell’altro, la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla.

Ryo era lì. Si era reso conto che Ninomiya l’aveva visto da un po’, ma nonostante ciò non si mostrò affatto imbarazzato nell’essere stato scoperto; o, comunque, non aveva la minima intenzione di andarsene, non adesso.

Nino continuava a fissarlo, lottando per non chiudere gli occhi sotto le spinte dell’altro, fattesi quasi violente.

Gemeva più del necessario, vicino all’urlare, tanto perché gli piaceva quello che provava tanto perché Nishikido sapesse _quanto_ se lo stava godendo.

Guardare il suo viso attonito e in estasi, come se ci fosse lui al posto di Nino, eccitava quest’ultimo a livelli che non avrebbe mai ritenuto possibili.

Questo, e la mano di Ohno che aveva preso a muoversi con ritmo erratico sulla sua erezione, furono troppo perché lui resistesse: venne per la seconda volta quella sera, finalmente serrando gli occhi e accasciandosi sul corpo dell’altro, mentre lo sentiva ancora muoversi dentro di sé, ancora poche spinte fino al momento di stasi, quando finalmente venne dentro di lui.

Rimasero fermi per qualche secondo, Ohno che faceva perno sul tavolo e Nino con le braccia intorno al collo dell’altro, gli occhi semiaperti, rivolti nuovamente verso la porta, giusto in tempo per vedere Ryo mordersi un labbro, lanciargli l’ultima occhiata e andarsene.

Nino sorrise.

Lo spettacolo era stato ancora meglio di quanto non si sarebbe aspettato.

Fu indeciso se dire o meno ad Ohno quanto era appena accaduto, ma alla fine decise di lasciar perdere; non voleva rovinare quell’attimo di pura perfezione con qualcosa di così triviale.

Non era necessario che il suo Oh-chan sapesse proprio tutto, in fondo.

<>o<>o<>o<>

Il giorno dopo sul set, Nino non ebbe tempo di parlare con Ryo.

Era arrivato appena in tempo quella mattina, ed era come se l’altro cercasse di sfuggirgli, come se volesse evitare il confronto.

Ebbe la sua occasione solo nel pomeriggio, quando entrambi ebbero finito di girare per quel giorno.

Lo fermò nel corridoio, mentre se ne stava per andare.

“Nishiki!” lo chiamò, con aria sorniona. Il più piccolo si immobilizzò, impiegando qualche secondo prima di voltarsi in direzione dell’altro.

“Ah, Nino... Otsu... otsukaresama desu” mormorò, con tono ancora più basso di quello che utilizzava solitamente.

“Sai, pensavo... la prossima volta che Ohno mi verrà a prendere a riprese finite, potrei anche fartelo sapere in anticipo. Potresti portare una sedia almeno, scommetto che eri scomodo. O un sacchetto di pop-corn. Anche se forse mangiare non era il tuo bisogno primario, no?” lo prese in giro, godendosi la vista di Ryo che andava via via arrossendo sempre di più.

“Non... non volevo, io...” biascicò in risposta, ma l’altro non lo lasciò finire.

“Non ti preoccupare, non me la sono presa. Spero solo di aver messo su uno spettacolo piacevole da guardare. Bisogna sempre pensare a chi sta a guardare. Vero?” non gli diede tempo di rispondere, che già si era avviato giù per il corridoio in direzione dell’uscita dagli studios, lasciando Nishikido da solo, alquanto frastornato da quanto gli aveva appena detto.

Sì. Avere un pubblico lo eccitava... in _qualsiasi_ ambito.


End file.
